I'm Still A
by theplaywrite
Summary: Yusei confesses something personal to Akiza, that ends up leading to the pair finally becoming physically close to each other.


I'm Still A

"I'm still a virgin."

Akiza would have gasped out loud, but managed to keep her mouth shut. That was the last thing she imagined Yusei would say when she asked what was bothering him.

"That's why Jack and Crow have been mocking me for the past few days. They found out my dirty little secret...if you can even call it that."

Akiza was at a loss for words. She was taken by surprise when Yusei confessed about his nonexistent sex-life. With his sculpted tan body and smooth way with words, how could Yusei not have been at least once dragged into bed by some beautiful lady? Even so, it did give him a new attractive feature and Akiza was left wondering what Yusei was hiding under his belt.

"You're not..." Her eyebrows twitched at the possibility that managed to sneak its way into her head. "You're not gay...are you?"

Yusei jumped up like he was about to be attacked. "No. No! Of course I'm not." He rushed to say in his defense.

Akiza let out a small sigh of relief. With all of the unspoken feelings she had for Yusei, it would have been a complete devastation for Akiza if she found out that the man she had been crushing on was not attracted to her.

"It's just..." Yusei wanted to explain his situation in a way that would not make Akiza think any less of him. Or make fun of him for that matter, unlike his two foster-brothers. "There weren't many girls my age in Satellite when I was growing up. And ever since I moved to the city, I've been so focused on the World Racing Grand Prix and finishing my engine design. Getting with girls has never been one of my strong suits."

Akiza sat down in the desk chair next to Yusei, giving him a warm smile to hopefully calm his nerves. "I think it's sweet you haven't been with anyone yet."

The young man glared up and rolled his eyes at the girl besides him in disbelief.

"I mean it. You're saving yourself for the right person. You're not some ass, who's sleeping with every woman he meets."

"I don't feel like a man yet." Yusei admitted.

Akiza did not know how to make Yusei feel better about himself for still being a virgin. She had lost her own virginity at a relatively young age and never had to live with the belief that she was missing out on something. "Well don't let Jack and Crow tease you about this. I'm sure they haven't slept with any women either."

"No. They have." Yusei told her, thinking back to the number of times his two best friends boasted about their wild nights. "Jack slept with a number of girls during his reign as turbo dueling king, and Crow found some girl to sleep with him so he wouldn't have to be stuck in the same situation I am."

"Well...do you want to lose your virginity?" Akiza asked, not knowing if she would get a response to the very personal question.

Yusei looked forward, his eyes staring into thin air while contemplating on whether or not he even wanted to sleep with anyone. It took him a moment to find the right words, then another moment to get them out of his mouth. "No. I want to wait for the right person. I mean...I might as well."

Akiza smiled even wider, placing her hand on Yusei's upper arm. "I wish there were more guys like you in the world."

"Akiza." Yusei turned to her, realizing something during the course of their conversation. "You're not a virgin."

She slightly shook her head. "No...I'm not. I lost mine a year or two ago, to..." Akiza was ashamed of the name she was about to say. She was coaxed into having sex during a very low time in her life, a time she had been trying to distance herself from since she was saved.

"To Sayer." Yusei said for her. It was obvious to him that Akiza was once sexually involved with the leader of the Arcadia Movement. Sayer was obsessed with Akiza and took advantage of her in every possible way he could.

"Yea." She turned away from the young man, not wanting to show him her face in that moment.

"It's alright, Akiza." Yusei smiled at her this time and held her hand softly. "I would never think any differently about you."

Akiza snapped out of her trance and looked back at Yusei. "Well, I think about you differently now."

"What?!"

She had no idea what was coming over her. Akiza's mouth just wanted to keep on rambling her inner most secrets. "Do you know how much it means to a girl to have a guy wait for you?! That's the kind of thing you only hear about in fairy tales now a days. The girl you're saving yourself for must be really special."

Yusei was taken back at first, but then slowly realized why Akiza had said those things to him. "She is."

"Uh..." Akiza shut up and watched Yusei. He slowly leaned in, closing the space between them. Akiza felt her whole body get hot. Yusei tilted his head and pressed his lips against Akiza's.

They closed their eyes, soaking in every sensation and begging for time to stop. Yusei wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss, slightly opening his mouth. It was not before long the two found themselves slipping their tongues across one another's.

Yusei gripped Akiza's waist and brought her over to the chair he was sitting on. Akiza slightly opened her legs when she found herself sitting on Yusei's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. They let their tongues explore each other's mouths for awhile. Yusei let his hands begin to wonder over Akiza's body. He never imagined that touching a woman like this would feel this good.

"Akiza." Yusei pulled himself away from her, much to both of their dismays. "I don't wanna wait."

Akiza was breathing heavy, still trying to convince herself that this was not all some daydream. "Alright."

The young woman slid off of Yusei's lap, not taking her eyes off of the young man. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up from his chair. Akiza guided Yusei to his bedroom upstairs. Both of them were thanking their lucky stars Crow was out running deliveries and Jack had taken off earlier that morning.

After making it to Yusei's bedroom, the two of them jumped on his bed, resuming their make-out session from the garage. Only this time, Yusei and Akiza got a whole lot more handsy with each other. Akiza tried to get Yusei's jacket and shirt off between breaths, but found herself too immersed in his touch to function. Yusei noticed Akiza's struggle and began taking both of their clothes off himself.

After finding themselves with minimal amounts of clothing left on their bodies, the attention changed from their mouths to the rest of their bare skin. Yusei kissed down Akiza's neck to her chest. Akiza ran her hands all over Yusei's toned torso, biting her lower lip in delight.

"You ready?"

"Yea."

Yusei slipped Akiza out of the last of her clothes, locking his eyes on her perfectly shaped body. He was never one to stare, but could not seem take his eyes off of the beautiful woman laying in front of him. Then, Yusei noticed Akiza grabbing his belt buckle in desperation to get his jeans off. He grabbed his own pants and slid them off, along with his boxers. Akiza moaned as she looked Yusei's bare body up and down. Yusei pushed on Akiza's thighs and moved his entire body closer to her's. Just as Akiza thought Yusei might do, he paused and stared into her eyes.

"Yusei." Akiza managed to say. "What is it?"

"Are you sure you're okay with me doing this?" He asked in a very genuine and sincere voice.

Akiza could not take it anymore. How could she fall in love with this guy even more than she already had? "Yes."

Yusei pressed himself into Akiza's sweet spot. Akiza let out a sharp yelp at the new mix of pleasure and pain that fell over her. Yusei moaned into her ear slyly, taking in every unfamiliar yet pleasurable feeling that he was experiencing. He started moving around, not knowing how to make sex feel as good as possible or even if he was doing it right in the first place. But all that uncertainty drained away when Akiza opened her mouth. "Oh please! Just like that, Yusei."

He took her plea as a sign that he was doing alright for a first-timer and continued shifting their bodies in whatever way he felt the urge to. Yusei did not know what felt better to him: Akiza's warm body moving on his or her moaning his name in such a sexy tone. He quickened the pace and moved his face closer to Akiza's, mixing their breaths and moans. Akiza grabbed Yusei's shoulders and pulled his entire body closer to her's so their skins could rub against each other's with every thrust.

As they became so immersed in each other's bodies, time fell obsolete and the world around the pair of lovers disappeared. This act was not about Yusei finally losing his virginity, it was about him and Akiza expressing and validating the once hidden love they felt for each other.

Suddenly, Yusei felt himself coming close to the edge. He gritted his teeth down and quickened the pace to achieve those last feelings of pleasure. "Oh. Akiza!" Then, Yusei and Akiza were both hit with that last sensation, clasping their lips together in harmony for their ultimate show of affection.

Yusei and Akiza collapsed on the bed, completely out of breath. Yusei stared at the ceiling of his bedroom, trying to take in the fact that he finally had sex, and with the girl of his dreams no less. Then, he felt Akiza's arm had found its way to wrap around his chest. "You sure that was your first time?" She asked with a half grin on her face.

Yusei could not help but chuckle. "Yea. Was I any good?'

Akiza bit her lip and shook her head 'yes' in response to Yusei's question.

"Damn. Now I know why Jack and Crow were teasing me so much. I sure was missing out." Yusei said, feeling his confidence and pride boost.

Akiza and Yusei both started laughing. Neither of them expected that this was how their day was going to play out. And in the back of each of their minds, both Yusei and Akiza made a wish that it would all happen again.

"Hey, Yusei! I'm back from work."

"Shit."


End file.
